parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna
Jenna is a female character from Balto. She is a gorgeous, red-furred Siberian Husky and is Balto's mate. In The Wolf-Dog King, she plays Adult Nala She is a lioness Jenna is a guest star in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie She plays a dual role, acting as both the person who knocked Balto (playing Jonah) out with a fish, and the Ninevite guard who demonstrated "The Slap of No Return". She is also the fiancé of whom Mr. Ping (who plays Khalil) tells Balto. In FunnyTales, Jenna plays Mom Asparagus. She is an adult, female asparagus and the mother of Junior Asparagus. She more formally plays Lisa Asparagus in FunnyTales in the Wild. Jenna plays Barry in Animated Party (Sausage Party), alongside Samson and Kovu. He is a deformed sausage and the best friend of Frank and Carl. He is also a survivor of the Great Beyond. Jenna played Mel the Minion in Awesome Me 3: Matthew's Destiny, alongside Kion. He is a rebel leader Minion. In The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style), she plays Michelle She is a sweet and innocent girl In The Superdog King II: Krypto's Pride, she plays Adult Vitani She is a lioness In Young Copper (Dumbo), she plays Prissy In , she plays Zeniba In Baltladdin, she plays Jasmine She is an Arabian princess In Sleeping Aleu, she plays Queen Leah She is Aurora's mother In Balto and Tramp, she plays Evelyn Penswald She is Jason's love interest In Balto Hood, she plays Maid Marian She is a vixen In The Wolf King, she plays Sarabi She is a mother of Simba In The Legend Of Kate, she plays Senna She is a woman from the southern water tribe In Jenlan, she plays Mulan She is a warrior In The Aristowolves, she plays Duchess She is a cat In The Little Mer-Husky, she plays Ariel She is a mermaid In How The Wolf Stole Christmas (2000), she plays Betty Lou Who She is a who In The Animals Of Farthing Wood, she plays Vixen She is a fox In Baltozan, she plays Jane Porter She is a beautiful British girl In The Wolfdog and the Lion, she plays Vixey She is a vixen In Fox run, she plays Bunty She is a hen In Kodito and Kodito 2: Huskey Quest, She plays Aniu she is a wolf In Animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars, She plays Duchess Satine Kryze In Beauty and the Berk, She plays Mrs. Potts She is a teapot In Dynamite's Cinematic Universe, She plays Agent Peggy Carter She is the first agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. In (Animal Age Series) She plays Ellie She is a Mammoth Portrayal * In Simbalto, she Played By Nala * In Todto, she Played By Vixey * In Flikto She Played By Bala * in Kodito, she Played By Dusty Her friends are Dixie, purple pomeranian and Sylvie, yellow afgan hound. Gallery Pic detail52b01c2ddcf37.png Jenna in Balto.jpg|Jenna in Balto Jenna in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Jenna in Balto 2: Wolf Quest Jenna in Balto 3 Wings of Change.jpg|Jenna in Balto 3: Wings of Change Jenna.png Balto and Jenna.png Jenna_in_Balto_3_Wings_of_Change.png Jenna.jpg 152px-Jenna 6.JPG 455463534_by_powermaster14-dco736v.png|Jenna singing Part of Your World (Reprise) 6767676786786767867_by_powermaster14-dd8krbs.png|Mer-Husky Jenna loves the statue of Balto the_little_mer_husky_jenna_sings_her_voice_away_by_yugifan207_ddcy0mo-fullview.jpg|Jenna sings the_little_mer_husky_jenna_s_transformation_by_yugifan207_ddd0zfs-fullview.jpg|Jenna's Transformation ddd0zgu-d9754030-aa37-48fc-af1c-dc318928f9b7.png|Jenna feels pain in transformation ddd0zh6-58dbb3e8-8634-4ffc-b2f9-d7f60f19086c.png|Jenna's Tail before splitting ddd0zhs-f66e4f7b-3a2b-4bc4-9064-b1d161d5bd3e.png|Jenna's Tail splitting tlmh__jenna_s_tail_splitting_in_half_by_yugifan207_ddd3rt5-pre.jpg|Jenna's Tail splitting in half ddd3ruh-a86850ec-af72-4de0-a2c3-f77fd9df9651.png|Jenna's Tail completely splitted dddbqsx-a6126212-55da-454b-849d-f12a47dca483.png|Jenna's tail becoming legs 1 dddbqux-2fe600c0-48ef-4c3d-b7d8-2f2bc255ab2a.png|Jenna's tail becoming legs 2 dddbqxm-7557d284-4227-47d6-b5cf-f751378a5bb9.png|Jenna's Legs the_little_mer_husky__jenna_the_landog_by_yugifan207_dddbqzr-fullview.jpg|Jenna the land dog 8f1c53e52e797d7cca36ca363706fa8e-dd91e5b.png|Balto meets Jenna 76767687687687687686776_by_powermaster14-dd932ps.png|"Balto I-I want to talk to you" jenna_s_transformation_by_rowserlotstudios1993_by_powermaster14-ddam7rm.jpg|Jenna's transformation comic jenna_as_ariel_by_rowserlotstudios1993_by_powermaster14-ddam7rz.png|Jenna as Ariel ddcs7gn-5eddcc09-6c59-421a-ab0a-c9697559d00c.png|Jenna Mer-Husky jenna_by_dragon_hobbit101_d8yxv33-fullview.jpg jenna_the_little_mer_husky_by_yugifan207_ddf0thl-fullview.png|Jenna the Little Mer-Husky Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Balto Characters Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Wolves Category:Huskies Category:Mothers Category:Universal Characters Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Girls Category:Love Interest Category:Wild Animals Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Friends of Balto Category:1995 Introductions Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Sisters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Davidchannel